Prestes a explodir
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Tradução.Erik não podia suportar mais esse sentimento, se ele o contivesse por mais tempo, ele poderia explodir como uma lata bem balançada de refrigerante. Ele precisava falar para Charles o que o irritava mais. .:. pre-slash AU/faculdade.drabble.


**Título:** Prestes a explodir  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Dreaming-of-A-Nightmare  
><strong>Tradutora:<strong> AiL-chan.  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Slash M/M, A.U/Erik POV  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Alguns palavrões.  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Erik não podia suportar mais esse sentimento, se ele o contivesse por mais tempo, ele poderia explodir como uma lata bem balançada de refrigerante. Ele precisava falar para Charles o que o irritava mais. .:. pre-slash AU/faculdade. drabble. Totalmente humor.

Link da fic original: About To Explode, nas minhas fics favoritas

**N.a:** Mais uma vez, theonionistheonewhocries me deu um prompt. "Erik não podia suportar mais esse sentimento, se ele o contivesse por mais tempo, ele poderia explodir como uma lata bem balançada de refrigerante. Ele precisava falar para Charles que ele não suportava cuecas do tipo boxer."  
>Me deixou toda ão eu escrevi isso com alegria, e é faculdade!A.U yay~<p>

**N.t:** Eu tentei traduzir o melhor que pude o tipo das cuecas, pedi até ajuda ao Fabinho! (obrigada, por falar nisso ) e ele amavelmente me recomendou essa pagina, então se quiserem dar uma olhada para entenderem melhor: http: / pt . wikipedia . org / wiki / Cueca (é só tirar os espaços)

**Prestes a explodir**

Eu sinto um dos meus olhos tremer e eu prendo a colher com mais força até meus dedos ficarem brancos. Está descascando um pouco a madeira barata da mesa e eu me forço a desviar o olhar.

Eu realmente não posso aguentar por muito mais. Eu venho refreando estes sentimentos por aproximadamente um maldito ano até agora, desde que virei seu colega de quarto no dormitório da faculdade e estou meio tentado a gritar com ele. Porque eu estou, quase literalmente, a beira de explodir como uma lata fechada e bem balançada de refrigerante.

"Charles", eu rangi por entre dentes e ele para em frente do refrigerador com o jarro de leite em mãos, prestes a se servir numa tigela com cereais como a que eu estou deixando ficar encharcada na minha frente por estar o encarando.

"Sim, Erik?" ele pergunta com uma sobrancelha erguida e eu juro que vou explodir a qualquer minuto.

Meus olhos disparam para baixo e então para cima e eu protesto em deixá-los descer de novo. Eu preciso dizer para ele, eu preciso, ou eu enlouquecerei e nós ainda temos mais um ano juntos antes que nos deixem escolher colegas de quarto diferentes. Todos os calouros e os do segundo ano nessa faculdade têm de ficar com a mesma pessoa por dois anos, sem conveniências e privilégios e blá, blá, blá, e eu gosto de Charles e tudo mais, mas isso é apenas demais para aguentar.

Eu digo brevemente, "Eu. Realmente. Odeio. Cuecas. Boxers."

Ele pisca e um franzido de pura confusão recai-lhe sobre a face. "...Como é que é?"

"Cuecas estilo boxer. Roupa de baixo como a sua. Eu não suporto," eu esclareço com um tom preso e finalmente tiro meus olhos dele e volto para minha tigela cheia de leite e cerais como se isso fosse me acalmar. Eu continuo sem pensar quando escuto ele abafar uma risada, "Não é engraçado. Eu as desprezo. Elas fazem as partes balançarem por aí sem suporte, vem sempre em cores e estampas estranhas, não deixam nada para a imaginação, e coisas saem de lá com freqüência e facilidade ou elas ficam subindo pela sua cintura... E você continua passeando por aí nelas com suas camisas gigantescas toda manhã e eu não posso aguentar isso nem mais um maldito segundo!"

Minha voz se elevou perto do final e quando eu olhei de volta para ele, Charles está sorrindo de lado de forma provocante. "Então é isso que você vem guardando para si por todo esse tempo, meu amigo? Por meses você vem esquentando devido a minha roupa de baixo?"

Eu fico rubro quando se diz isso desse jeito. Ele ri e vem se sentar na cadeira a minha direita. Ele coloca o leite de lado e olha para mim estranhamente.

"Então me diga, Erik: você preferiria que eu começasse a usar cuecas menores, estilo slip, como você? Ou calças talvez? Porque eu fico com muito calor para dormir se eu usar calças, mas eu não me importo em trocar por uma cueca menor. Isso iria te satisfazer?"

"Sim, até demais," Eu digo, alívio me tomando. Eu sorrio sutilmente e pego uma colherada de cereal para enfiar na minha boca. Depois de mastigar um pouco, eu falo, "E, enquanto faz isso, também pode querer fechar sua porta à noite."  
>"Oh?" ele sorri, "E por que eu deveria fazer isso?"<p>

"...Você geme enquanto dorme e distrai um pouco, " eu acrescento, dando de ombros, mas o vermelho nas minhas bochechas está de volta.

Charles ri e concorda. "Devidamente anotado." E ele se levanta, continuando seu café-da-manhã, mas sem conseguir evitar acrescentar, "E então, Erik, você trouxe tudo isso a público porque não gostar de estar sexualmente atraído por mim ou...?"  
>Eu quase engasgo em meio a minha recente colherada de cereal e me viro para lançar minha colher nele. Ele se esquiva e ela cai no chão e o menor está rindo loucamente.<p>

"Só coma sua maldita comida e se arrume para aula!" Eu grito, erguendo-me da mesa. Eu nem me dou ao trabalho de lavar minha tigela ou pegar minha colher; Charles fará isso, provavelmente, e eu já estou atrasado nos meus afazeres por culpa dele.

"Eu vou considerar isso como um sim," ele comenta atrás de mim enquanto eu entro tempestivamente no meu quarto, cruzando a estreita entrada que leva ao dele e, quando a porta bate, eu ainda posso ouvir a risada abafada dele e é tudo que eu posso fazer para que ele não me veja sorrir também.


End file.
